Cleaning This Gun
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: One-Shot. Cleaning this Gun - Rodney Atkins::: IN a blackout there's not much to do...but Peter, Bella, Charlotte, and Jasper play a song that reminds Peter of their past. Just a short one shot, but nice to read.


We were sitting there in the living room waiting for the power to come back on and Bella pulled out her guitar as Jasper did the same. I smiled as Bella started to play a song that reminded me of countless fathers that scared the shit out of me when I was human. I smiled as the familiar tune rang out. The Cullen's stared at us as if we were crazy, but it was how we passed the time back home.

"You remember when my father was doing this when you came to pick me up, Pete?" Bella inquired and I smiled and nodded.

"I surely do. I swear I was gonna piss my pants. It scared the shit out of me." I laughed out as Jasper smiled.

"The look on your face was priceless." She giggled out.

"I remember that. Father was so pissed about you taking her out." Charlotte giggled as she snuggled next to Jasper's leg. "He said, 'If I have to watch my baby girl go out with that delinquent then I'll do what I have ta, ta put the fear a God in that boy.'"

"I remember that." Jasper said laughing. Some brother he is.

"If I remember correctly, Jazz, you were in my position as well." I retorted as Jasper nodded and laughed. "You're face made me laugh when you got back. You were as white as a ghost."

"I suppose." He said.

"Sing it, Baby." Bella said giving me a wink.

She and Jasper strummed in time with each other and started to play. "The declaration of independence

Think I can tell you that first sentence

But then I'm lost

I can't begin to count the theories

I had pounded in my head that I forgot

I don't remember all that spanish

Or the gettysburg address

But there is one speech from high school

I'll never forgot" I sang as we all smiled and remembered the girls' Daddy in perfection. That was one man that scared me…even when we married the girls. There was just something about that man that was too intimidating.

"Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son

Now y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleaning this gun" My voice carried as the crazy Cullen's watched us interact. They never saw us at ease like this. Normally the four of us were always on alert, due to being in the wars for so long. Bella and I had married when we were human and three years after we were changed by Maria. Same thing with Jasper and Char. The four of us were the most feared in the Vamp world. The unique thing about us was that we were all connected and our memories were intact. We remembered everything.

"Well now that I'm a father

I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find

That teenage boy I used to be

Who seems to have just one thing on his mind

She's growing up so fast it won't be long

'fore I'll have to put the fear of god

Into some kid at the door" I smiled sadly as I sang the next part because it would never happen for us. This was one thing that would never be in the cards for us.

"Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son

Now y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleaning this gun" I sighed and continued to sing the rest as Jasper, Char, and Bella looked at me and smiled sadly, knowing my pain. We all knew how badly we wanted children and the fact that it was stolen from us hurt too much to dwell on.

"It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt

It's just a daddy thing, hey, believe me man, it works"

We smiled and Jasper joined me on the last chorus. The girls and the Cullen's were smiling.

"Come on in boy, sit on down

And tell me 'bout yourself

So you like my daughter, do you now

Yeah we think she's something else

She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world

She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son

Now y'all run along and have some fun

I'll see you when you get back

Bet I'll be up all night

Still cleaning this gun"

As soon as it was done the Cullen's clapped. "That was beautiful, Peter." Esme gushed and I nodded my head in thanks as Bella came to sit in my lap.

"I still think it was funny the way Daddy just sat there cleaning that damn shotgun as you came strolling up to the house." Charlotte said as Jasper put down his guitar and pulled her into his lap nuzzling her neck.

"Me too." Bella agreed as I started to tickle her sides.

"He told me that too. 'I'll be right here when ya'll get back. Cleanin' my gun.'" I said as they all laughed and I kissed Bella's cheek.

**Got bored and decided to do this one shot. Yeah that's it. Don't own anything.**


End file.
